Unrighteous
by EmeraldSnakes
Summary: It had been three more days and Ianto was really beginning to hate Gabriel for leaving him for so long. It was ten times worse than his first months at Torchwood Three. Next part in the Angels and Aliens series


**Title:** Unrighteous  
**Series:** Angels and Aliens  
**Fandom:** Torchwood/Supernatural  
**Characters/Pairing:** Ianto, Gabriel, Sam, Dean  
**Spoilers/Warnings:** None  
**Rating:** T  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or Supernatural  
**Summary:** It had been three more days and Ianto was really beginning to hate Gabriel for leaving him for so long. It was ten times worse than his first months at Torchwood Three.

**Unrighteous**

It had been three more days and Ianto was really beginning to hate Gabriel for leaving him for so long. Dean pretended he didn't exist, didn't talk to him and Sam, so in order not to get into a fight with Dean over it, did the same. Ianto didn't even know why. They didn't ask him any questions, didn't ask him why and it baffled him. They just ignored him. It was ten times worse than his first months at Torchwood Three.

He'd given up trying though he noticed that the only reason he didn't get left behind somewhere was because of Sam. He was grateful for that, but it made up for nothing.

They were stopped for the night in some small town just south of Atlanta. Dean was getting food and Sam was in the bathroom so Ianto made an executive decision to leave. He only made things tense between them, and he knew the perfect place to hang until Gabriel returned.

He grabbed his coat, searched through Sam's for his sleeve of money and quietly slipped out. He went around to the back of the crappy motel and stayed at least ten feet away from the main road, following it back into town. He couldn't see all that well, night had fallen and the town only had streetlights on the main road, but the path was smooth, a grassy field that had probably once been a farmer's crop and lights in the distance to let him know he was going in the right direction.

He was reminded of growing up, on the long walks his father use to take him, sharing his insights on the land around him. He taught Ianto the fundamentals of tracking, taught him how to trap small animals but always with the intention of letting them free. He'd said there were other things out there that should be hunted and that the rabbits should be left alone.

He wondered if his father had intended to teach him how to properly Hunt. It ran in the family, who knew how far back but, from what Ianto had seen it was always the entire family involved not just one person. There was also the possibility his father had never wanted to hunt. It was a damaging business, jaded a person beyond belief and Ianto wondered just how jaded it had made his dad.

"You some kind of stalker?"

Ianto turned around. He'd entered the town some minutes ago, but it had been virtually empty. Now though there was a man about three years younger than him, dark clothes, dark hair and an 'I don't give a shit' attitude.

"You some kind of Vampire?" he countered, letting his mouth run.

The guy smiled and stepped out into the better light. He was attractive but he wasn't just out for a stroll. They way he was looking up and down at Ianto was proof.

"If you want me to be," he said.

Ianto shook his head, "no thank you. Have a safe night."

"Are you sure?" he asked as Ianto continued on his way.

Ianto glanced back at him, "I am."

He shrugged, "your loss."

Ianto shook his head and weaved his way through the rest of the streets to his destination without anymore encounters.

The local church wasn't catholic, but Ianto guessed that it didn't really matter since it was till a church. Downside was that it wasn't open all the time like a catholic church, but that didn't stop him. It was a strange sense of humour that saw him breaking into the church and he kind of hoped he didn't get smote for it.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.

"He can't have gone far Sammy," Dean said as they got into the Impala.

When he'd gotten back to the motel he hadn't seen realized that Gabriel's vessel wasn't there. Sam was on his computer geeking out and had barely looked up at him. It hadn't been until later, when they both noticed there was way more food left over than usual. Dean would guess that by then it had been at least an hour.

Dean was not amused. They had enough on their plates with the apocalypse and trying to avoid the demons, they didn't need to babysit a vessel too. They especially didn't have the time to go out and look for him now that he'd gotten lost or something, but Sam insisted. Dean only agreed because it was Gabriel's vessel and they needed Gabriel's help.

"He could be anywhere Dean," Sam bitched.

"There' snot really that many places he could have gone," Dean argued. "And when I find that asshole I just might shoot him."

"Dean!" Sam cried outraged and Dean rolled his eyes at him.

"He's Gabriel's vessel Sam, he shouldn't be screwing around."

"That's rich, coming from you," Sam snapped. "I'm sure the angels are feeling the same."

"Fuck you Sam."

"Yeah, well fuck you too Dean."

They glared at each other as they drove around town looking for Gabriel's vessel. They were silent, the tension thick enough to cut a knife with and though they looked for hours, they didn't find him.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.

The display on his phone was his only source of light, but it wasn't the light he needed. He felt so alone, so empty and staring at his phone, at a picture of Jack was the only thing that seemed to help.

The picture had been spur of the moment, the kind you take when you see a really good natural pose. Ianto couldn't remember what Jack had been looking at, it didn't matter, but he was smiling, the hard lines of his face having softened and he looked so beautiful. Some days he wondered why he loved Jack, but then he experienced moments like the one he'd captured and he fell in love all over again.

Despair washed over him. What had he done? He'd left the man he loved to fight a war with people who didn't even bother to give a shit about him. The Winchesters were supposed to be righteous people. They cared about Gabriel despite all he'd done to them in the past, why couldn't they care about his vessel? Didn't they know what he had given up just to fucking help?

_Jack._

God, he was such a fucking idiot. He wasn't going to get out of this alive. He may never see Jack again, or his family. It was going to kill him faster than Torchwood ever could have. Jack would never know what had happened to him. Rhiannon would never know, never understand; she would think he was just like dad.

Funny thing was, he _was_ just like his dad. Quite spoken but strong willed, his dad _knew_ things, random and weird things like if it didn't it could get him killed.

He wondered what it was that really killed him.

He wonders what, or who, would be the death of Tosh and Owen. He wonders if Gwen's death will be tragically epic or tragically pathetic. He wonders how many more times Jack will die before he finally does.

He wonders how many more times Jack will die for Earth before breaking and leaving for good.

All around him the world shifts, his eyes roll up and he's aware of a darkness looming over him yet at the same time he has no idea it's there. He's falling, down, down into the depths of something. Maybe hell. Maybe just his own mind. As he continues to fall he feels nothing.

There was someone there, hovering above him. He can't really make out his face, but he knows that scent. Only one person had 51st century pheromones. He pulled Jack down and kissed him, threading his fingers though his hair. It felt wonderful, so perfect to be in Jack's arms again and surrounded by his love.

He was on fire, burning so hot he thought he might explode. He wanted Jack, needed him like nothing before. He felt so alive...so tired.

_Jack._

He couldn't see straight, couldn't focus. He wanted to see him come undone.

_Jack._

Ianto's eyes fluttered closed. He was growing so tired. Why was he tired, he was never this tired.

With a moment of sudden clarity he realized what he was doing, and where he was. It wasn't Jack above him but someone -no- something else. He couldn't do anything about it. He was still so tired, unable to move his arms, or really any other part of himself.

_Gabriel!_

Heavenly light burst forth and filled the church burning the creature to a crisp. Its screams echoed amongst the walls and Gabriel was pleased.

"You should not have succumbed to that," Gabriel admonished.

Ianto shied away, ashamed but he didn't close his mind off. He let Gabriel feel his pain and refused to meet his 'gaze'.

"Oh," Gabriel said softly, anger underlying his tone. "And they say I'm an asshole."

"Castiel wanted to see you."

Gabriel sighed, "Yeah, okay. Take a load off Ianto. I won't ask you to do this again."

As Ianto retreated into his mind he could feel Gabriel's anger rise. The Winchester's were in big trouble and Ianto couldn't help feel that this would all somehow become his fault.


End file.
